Confined talks
by ZiaLiaLis
Summary: Some talks are better left ignored - especially when the conversation was held in a locked room. 1896, HibariXChrome, fluff. EDITTED.


**Title:** Confined talks

**Summary:** Some talks are better left ignored - especially when the conversation was held in a locked room. 1896 HibarixChrome.

**Warnings / Reminders:** HET, another attempt at humour, fluff.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any way at all.

. . . . .

Humans are social creatures. Very social creatures. Well, there are exceptions though.

For example, there is Hibari Kyouya. He's 'carnivore' who loathes crowds and undisciplined actions in general. Basically, he does not socialise with humans. Well, he doesn't socialise in a normal way at least.

Then there is Chrome Dokuro. She's a shy girl with a sob story. Maybe it's not _that _sob but you get what I mean. She was also saved by the man Hibari Kyouya loathes _more_ than crowds and weaklings.

When the two are locked up together with no way to get out though, they _might_ just change their ways. _**Might.**_

Before we go onto what actually happened between them, would you like to know how they got caught in that predicament? Yes? Well, let's go to a different group then; the group responsible behind the chaos.

. . . . .

"Tenth, are you sure this is alright?" A worried Gokudera asked, obviously nervous of the damage that will happen when one of the mists and the cloud was placed together in the same room.

Tsuna grimaced. He spoke unsurely, as if he was also trying to convince himself.

"I'm… sure it'll work. It's a step Hibari needs to take to try and socialise while at the same time improving his relationship with Chrome. Then maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't attack Chrome whenever he sees her and demand a fight from Mukuro. Who knows, maybe one day he'll be best friends with Mukuro…?"

An awkward silence developed as each tried to imagine Hibari Kyouya, **the **Hibari Kyouya become all buddy buddy with Mukuro.

Each shuddered at their own imaginations.

"Perhaps not…"

"It seems impossible to the EXTREME!"

Tsuna looked at the hidden cameras set up in the isolated room.

Both Hibari and Chrome were unconscious and unarmed.

"You all do realise we will be murdered after this by Hibari right?" Tsuna asked although he was pretty sure he knew their answers.

All of them nodded.

Drugging Hibari's specially made Japanese Bento would have a very severe consequence indeed.

"Tsuna, the Elevazione family is here to meet you," Yamamoto declared after shutting his clamshell phone with a snap.

Tsuna nodded and motioned for the Guardians to follow him to the meeting room.

. . . . .

Hibari growled under his breath. Well, more like groaned but Hibari Kyouya does **not **groan.

Turning his head, he saw ... purple hair.

Purple Pineapple-like hair.

Which can only equal to the damned mist guardians.

Leaping to his feet, his hands reached for his nonexistent tonfas.

Realising that his _precious _tonfas were not there, he started patting himself up and down and searching for any where his tonfas could be.

"Ano... Hibari-san? Do you... need to go to the toilet?" A soft voice spoke out, coming from the only and only Chrome Dokuro.

Freezing in his tracks, he turned around and gave a sharp glare at the petite girl.

Ignoring her, he decided to start bashing the walls.

"It's useless. I can't even get in touch with Mukuro-sama."

Shooting a dark glare in her direction once more, he ended up sitting down beside her in the cramped room.

Where were they anyway?

It didn't seem like anyway in the Vongola mansion... The room was dark, small and damp. Dirty walls, hard cement floors, dusty air and the humidity of the room led Hibari to the conclusion that they were somewhere underground. The only light source was a small bulb hanging from the ceiling and there was no door or window or any way out for that matter. So how did they get in? Why were they in here?

"Hibari-san...?" Chrome asked when she saw Hibari closing his eyes.

"Shut up Herbivore. You're too loud."

"But Hibari-san, I'm pretty sure I eat meat too. I don't think I'm a vegetarian."

Growling once again, he hissed out his all time favourite catchphrase.

"I'll bite you to death if you don't shut up."

Chrome frowned.

She shuffled a bit so that she could face him.

Eyes filled with wonder, she asked, "Have you actually bitten anyone to death Hibari-san?"

His eyes opened just a slit, body stance obviously showing that he would have destroyed the noisy pineapple if their situation hadn't been too ambiguous.

Forcing himself to choke out an answer with hopes that she would _shut the hell up_, he muttered a soft "no."

"aah... Then why do you always say that?"

He snarled.

She flinched.

And then silence.

"Why... are you talking so much?" Hibari spat out, obviously giving all his effort to just say those few words.

"I... actually enjoy talking. I just don't want Mukuro-sama or anyone else to find me annoying," she replies.

Hibari twitched.

_You've already annoyed me you stupid herbivore._

All of a sudden, an image appears in front of them. Well, it wasn't really all of a sudden since Chrome made it with her illusions but that's not really the point is it?

The image was of a chibi Hibari biting a chibi random-person-on-the-street-number-one.

"I've always imagined it to be like this when you bite someone to death. But lately, after reading twilight, I've been imagining it like... this."

And poof, there's an Edward biting a Bella. Wait, what?

"I refuse to be placed on the same level as that... that horrendous wannabe vampire herbivore," Hibari growled, hands itching for his tonfas.

"Are you referring to Edward?" Chrome asked with mirthful eyes.

"Then... would this be better?"

An image of a normal Hibari biting Mukuro in a pretty suggestive pose appeared in the next picture.

At that, Hibari blushed although there seemed to be a bit of... bloodlust? Want? In his aura.

"And never in my life will I ever bite that ... that pineapple bastard," He muttured just loud enough for Chrome to hear.

A tense silence enveloped them and they stayed that way before Chrome once again broke the silence.

"Hibari-san? Are you gay?"

HIbari's head turned sharply to face the only other living human in the room.

His voice strained, he managed to force out, "I am **NOT **gay."

Chrome looked at him sceptically, obviously not believing him.

Chrome continued blabbering, "I mean... it's okay if you are! The way you looked at the picture and all... There's want and bloodlust and other things in your aura and I'll help you and I won't tell anyone and I'll support you and-"

She was cut off when she saw a smirk make its way to Hibari's lips.

He grabbed both her hands and pinned them above her head.

"_How about I just prove to you that I am __**not**__ gay?"_

. . . . .

"Tsuna... are you sure this is alright? Shouldn't we check on them at least?" Yamamoto asked, worried for Chrome's safety. Who knew what Hibari could do to the poor girl?

Tsuna nodded, agreeing with Yamamoto.

Tsuna's hand reached out to turn on the screen showing the events happening in the room with Hibari and Chrome.

All the viewers immediately blushed.

"THAT IS EXTREME!"

"J- juudaime..."

"W- well, maybe their relationship will get a wh-whole lot better after t-this?" Tsuna stammered, once again sounding as if he was trying to convince himself instead of the others.

"Oya, oya, what is this I see?"

. . . . .

And then chaos ensues.

.

.

.

_**A/N**_: Another attempt at humour, requested by livejournal's bunny12. Reviews, comments, flames, anything is appreciated. Also, I need a better summary. Open for suggestions.

**EDIT: **Some grammatical errors, some information added.


End file.
